Once Upon A Vampire?
by NinjaMoon
Summary: What happens when you mix Twilight and Naruto together? well my version of the two being put together is diff. than you might think... i think, well not good in summaries so plz read and review
1. Protologue

"I swear Saki-chan you're always to lazy to do anything unless it's you know what…" a blonde haired, pale skinned girl with sky blue eyes annoyingly complained to the said girl on the couch.

"Ok, you done, pig?" replied Sakura.

"UGH! I don't even know why I bother to try to tell you that we got yet another year of school tomorrow!" Ino, the blonde, shouted as she was walking up the huge grand stairs of their home.

"Tch. Whatever…"

Sakura Haruno. One of the most beautiful creatures you can ever even imagine to see. She has porcelain pale skin, no sign of any acne, large emerald jade green eyes with a hint of hazel or topaz in the center, her hair is unique just like her eyes. Pink. Oh how she hates the color. She hates pink so much, but she never once dyed it nor does she plan to dye it. She says she doesn't want to loose the last thing that her and her mother shared. She is wearing a black and red corset and red skinny jeans with black vans. Her hair, her pink hair is tied up half way, thanks to Ino who loves to try new things. But other than that Sakura was beautiful. Naturally.

Ino who came back just looked at Sakura, in an annoyed way. "Excuse Me? But did you just say 'Whatever' to me?" Ino has long blonde hair but right now she has it in a messy bun. Her pale ivory skin glowing in the light, because of the glittery lotion she just applied, her sky blue eyes also with a tint of topaz by the center. She is wearing a royal blue v-neck shirt with a deep scoop black vest and blue skinny jeans with black converse. Just like Sakura she is also naturally beautiful.

"And? "

"Forehead! Seriously how can you be so disrespec-"

"INO SAKURA! Hinata is going to eat my cookies!!! And I made them just for me!!!"

Then there came a tall lean girl with two buns on her brown hair, running down the grand stairs holding a plate of cookies. Her chocolate with hazel eyes watching her every step so she wouldn't fall down. Behind her came a girl with dark black/blue hair with topaz/white eyes trying to reach for some cookies.

"Oh, Ten-ten it's always nice to share! I just want one… please" begged Hinata.

Ten-ten, since she was tall she picked up the plate above her head, leaving Hinata trying to reach for them.

"No! they're mine!"

Ino and Sakura just stared with blank stoned faces.

Sakura has seen this argument so many times, it's like déjà vu. So she got the remote and started to flip the channels so fast everyone could just see the tv screen black.

"Ten-ten, Hinata is right, you need to share. Hinata, don't get the latter! Trust me it doesn't work… I tried it before." Ino started to get Hinata away from the latter.

Ten-ten then shoved another cookie in her mouth, "ha-ha -crunch- mmmmm my cookies" she said with the cookie now a pile of mush in her mouth.

"Teny!! I just want oooooonnnne!!!" Hinata yelled with teary eyes. Ino looks at Ten-Ten, "mmm… Now I want one…"

Ten-ten's eyes widen and starts to run into the kitchen, "NEVER!"

_-flip-_

_-flip-_

_-flip-_

_-flip-_

_-flip-_

"_BREAKING NEWS! Konoha's most wanted criminal, Yoshimaru Hikagua, has escaped prison with 6 other deadly men, this was reported only 1 hour ago, and now every Konoha policemen are searching for them and- wait!… news just in! Konoha's most popular bank is being robbed. There are over 34 hostages inside, police can't do anything cuase of them… oh my this is horrible! Where is Yoshi? Is this his doing? We can do nothing but just wait until the SWAT team comes in with their equipment… kami please keep the hostages safe… please… _"

Sakura got up the comfy couch and started walking to the double doors, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten flanking her. Then a busty blonde comes in the living room watching Sakura as she opens the door.

"Don't take too long… SWAT team is only 15 minutes away from Konoha…" she said.

The girls look behind to see that Tsunade, the busty woman, was gone. Suddenly all their eyes turned crimson red as the girls smirk.

"Don't worry." was all Sakura said and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

--

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND PUT THESE BANDANAS OVER YOUR EYES!" yelled a man with red hair, he looked a solid 40 years of age, "THIS ISN'T A GAME!!! PUT THEM ON!"

Scared the poor hostages shakily wrap the bandana around their eyes. The mad man starts to laugh as he held a gun on a hostages baby daughter. "NO NOT MY BABY!" cried the young woman.

"SEE? That's why you are suppose to put on the bandana!" he yelled as he hit her with the end of the gun, knocking her unconscious. "DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO I AM?" silence "I AM THE MOST FEARED MAN IN SOUTH JAPAN, I AM YOSHI!"

Then Yoshimaru looked behind him to another man who is still wearing the prison clothes. Yoshi get mad and points the gun to the man's face, "I thought I told you to change into civilian clothing! If you don't you will automatically stand out and then we wont have a chance to get away! I should shoot you for that."

The man only coward and beat a man to a bloody pulp, only to take his clothes.

Yoshi sinisterly laughed, "Good boy! Now go on the look out! And tell me if the others are done gathering my money."

"Yes Sir…" with that said he cowardly left the hostage room, feeling bad for the other two criminals that has to stay there.

Yoshi laughed and suddenly looked down to the woman he had just hit, "hmm… looks like she might be good after all…" he was about to touch her chest area when he heard loud screams from his men in the bank's volt.

"What the?"

Then his pupil, picked up their guns in a defensive position, when the lights suddenly turns off.

Now they're on high guard. When they hear a soft chuckle.

Yoshi even though its really dark to see, manages to get a glimpse at his men.

"What the hell is going on here???" yells Yoshi.

Suddenly the lights go back on and in front of him stands non other than a girl with pink hair.

Sakura smirks, "…Boo"

Bloody fangs, crimson eyes, pink hair, beauty, and the scent of blood, fresh blood goes up his nostrils. That's all Yoshi can see and think, "Who the fuck are you!?!" Yoshi coward to the corner of the room.

Sakura smirks and laughs, "Not so feared anymore…" In a split second Sakura found herself holding Yoshi's neck.

Yoshi's eyes widen, "..n-no! NO NO N-!"

Sakura bit him on the neck. In a matter of seconds she licked the area where her fangs had sunk in, and like magic the bit marks were gone. She drops Yoshi's now lifeless body. She was about to leave the room to join the others, when she looks behind her to the hostages. She looked down to the woman, who is still unconscious with a now crying baby in her arms. She looks at the rest of the hostages as she murmurs loud enough for everyone to hear it as a whisper.

"You're free now. Go"

After everyone heard that they all take off their bandanas, look to the door way where they heard the mysterious voice, but found no one. Their savior had already fled.

--

Back at the mansion, Ten-ten was the first one in.

"No Hinata! My cookies are MY cookies not _ours!_"

Hinata came in next, "FINE! But when I make my special brownies, I am not going to give you any!!"

Ten-ten then looks at Hinata, "Be that way…"

"Oh I will…"

Ino was the second to last with Sakura coming in.

Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Teny! Hina! Sharing is caring!!!!"

Sakura once again sat lazily on the couch, while all her friends voices were cascading up the stairs.

Sakura then relaxes from her tense state and turns the tv back on.

"_BREAKING NEWS! It's a MIRACLE!! Thank kami only two were injured with minor cuts and bruises! The 6 criminals were found dead at the scene no sign of any injury! It truly is a miracle! But hostages said it was a person who saved them. Police will go down to further investigations. But now Konoha can go to sleep peacefully. It's been a wonderful journey with you, I am Anabel, goodnight Japan._"

_-flip-_

Sakura smirks and turns off the television. She gets up to strech, she hears something break up stairs, rolls her eyes as she going up stairs to check it out. Then out of the blue, she belches and smiles satisfied.

--

**Hey hopefully you like it. I have changed things around it's a waaay diff. version than the way it was the first time! Hopefully u leave good reviews. Plz subscribe and stuff like that! So what are you waiting for please REVIEW!! **


	2. The Dream

"_Uchiha-sama!" He heard a girl call him by his sir name._

"_You can open your eyes now!" her voice like a soft melody playing by his ears. As he opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He thought he was in one of those meadow painting , like the ones painters actually painted back when the world was '_younger_'. _

"_Well, what do you think? Is it not lovely?" the voice so small asked._

_Sasuke turned around towards the voice, his eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She appeared to be so fragile looking, her light ivory skin shining with the sun's alluring rays, he big jade eyes like rare emerald jewels, and her soft long pink curly hair was just teasing his hands to touch it. She wore a puffy pink and white gown like the ones young maidens used to wear in those old paintings. She took his breath away, he's never seen anyone so beautiful with pink hair._

"_Uchiha-sama? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly._

"_Call me, Sa… Sasuke." He stuttered! The Sasuke Uchiha never thought in his 17 years of living that he would stutter! Yet there he just did!_

_The pink haired beauty just smiled and covered her soft pink full lips as she giggled. "As you wish Sasuke."_

"_How would you like for me to address you, miss?" he felt stupid for not knowing her name, after all she did know his._

_The girl smiled and was just about to reply when her eyes widened looking towards the forest area. "What's wrong, my pink beauty?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he just said, it was like his lips and voice had a mind of it's own!_

_She just looked paranoid and scared, "Uchiha-sama, I…" then his world when black. He tried to open his eyes to see where she went but it was so dark! Too dark to even see where he was. He didn't know how he got there, yet he felt a great pain of loss. 'Where was his angel?' he asked himself._

_He tried to open up his eyes once more but this time they were blindfolded , "What the…?"_

_Then he heard his angel crying, "Are you there my pink beauty?" _

"_I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama" she managed to whisper between her soft sobs. _

_Even though he couldn't see, he tried to get up from where he was to comfort her, but when he tried he was bided with ropes to a wall._

"_Please forgive me" she whispered again shedding more tears. He couldn't take it anymore. For 5 agonizing minutes he struggled to free himself from the ropes that held him to his spot, 5 minutes of tearing his the skin on his wrist just so he could get to her._

_Then he heard a door creak open _

_His eyes widen behind the cloth that blinded him, his heart beat rose yet he stayed there not knowing what would happen_

"_My, my Sassssuke-kun, if you keep pulling on that rope you might hurt you and your little girlfriend even more."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen, "What? Who are y-you?" That voice was so creepy, he didn't like it one bit. Then he felt cold scrawny hands undo the blindfold. Great now he could see but it was still dark. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see his angel, beat up and shaky, her long curly pink hair no longer having it's shine but it laid there dull against her face. Her pink and white gown shredded up to her knees and she was curled into a ball on the floor._

"_Turn around Sassssuke-kun" the man purred._

_Sasuke slowly turned away from his fallen angel not wanting to get more mad. There he was a tall pale man, eyes evil like the most dangerous snake, he stood there standing strong before him._

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back causing him to stretch back as far as he could without breaking his spine._

"_W-what is going on?" _

_Then out of nowhere, he felt soft cold hands on the side of his face._

"_My pink beauty? What are you-"_

_But he was cut off by her melodic sweet voice of an angel he had yearned to hear._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, this time without emotion to her voice_

_His heart felt as if it had been ripped apart. "Why?"_

"_I'm really sorry," _

_He turned to see her but her grip was so strong, he couldn't move a muscle. Far off in the distance he heard the man laughing so sinisterly, Sasuke had a bad feeling about this girl now._

_Sasuke felt her sad smile turn into an evil smirk "I'm sorry, my love"_

_Sasuke's eyes widen, 'What?' then his eyes tightened shut as he felt the most excruciating pain on the right side of his neck._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AAh!" he lazily clicked the snooze botton. Sasuke Uchiha now a junior at Konoha High School, rose up to take a shower, yet he stumbled on the ground , as he caught himself he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his neck.

'What the… I thought that was a dream!' he ran to his neat and clean bathroom he glanced at his neck, there on the right side he had a bruise. Blowing it off he took his shower and dressed for school.

"Sakura! Tsunade said we have a meeting in her office in 2 seconds!" Ino banged on Sakura's bedroom door so hard, it could of busted into millions of toothpicks. Thank god Tsunade had all the doors remodeled onto stainless steal doors.

Sakura just finished changing into her clothes when she heard what Ino yelled about, "Aw Crap!"

In a blink of an eye Sakura and Ino were racing down the labyrinth-like hallways of their mansion. In less than 1.4 seconds they were standing in front of Tsunade's desk along with Hianta and Ten-ten.

Tsunade's hazel eyes looked at Sakura and Ino in a displeased manor. "I called for this meeting to inform you girls that this will be your 50th time starting at Junior year of High school."

All four girls just rolled their eyes, "Ugh tell us something we don't know!" Ino interrupted.

"So I know you girls love to go to school in your skateboards and bikes but this year I bought you girls a new transportation device. One for each of you, they're located in the negative 3rd floor or the 'garage'. hope you girls enjoy them and good luck!" Tsunade gave them a warm smile.

Ten-ten's face went from bored to excited, "Really? GREAT! Did I get the sports car?"

All four girls including Tsunade laughed.

Ten-ten got a lime green 2010 Chevy Camaro. "I love You Tsunade! Ha-ha! Check out my new ride!"

Hinata smiled at her new purple ford f150 truck. She may be quiet and shy but she loves big trucks!

Ino was giggling at her new Volkswagen buggy! "AAH It's so cute and yellow! I love it Tsunade!"

Sakura smirked touching the roof top of her Audi R8. "Nice, I LOVE YOU MORE TSUNADE!"

Tsunade smiled and realized, "Oh before you test drive your new babies don't forget to drink the potion!"

The girl's eyes widen, drinking Tsunade's potion was a must if you were a vampire and wanted to blend in with the humans!

After the girls drank the weird purple/green looking liquid, their skins went from looking gray and ghostly pale to their regular colors, like if they never died. Sakura smiled once she saw that nasty pale color vanish and her original light ivory skin color appeared. Even if they have been drinking the potion for the past hundred years it never ceased to amaze the transportation.

After the girls test drove their new toys, they decided they'd use Ten-ten's Camaro to drive to school.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sasuke groaned as he was walking to… he glanced down to his schedule, "Room 408 Mr. Kakashi English 3"

As he kept walking he ignored yet another hand full of sluts trying to give him their numbers and confessing their undying love for him.

"TEME!" he heard Naruto his best friend calling him from a mile away.

"Wait for ME!" OOF! Great Sasuke could already tell that his blonde idiot of a friend bumped into someone, poor guy or girl.

"Sasuke! Hey! I finally caught up to you BELIEVE IT! " Naruto yelled with his wide smile.

"Hn"

"Ugh you and your one lettered word!" ever since they were little kids Sasuke always got the stupid habit of speaking these one-lettered words and quite frankly Naruto was getting sick and tired of it.

"So anyways I was going to tell you that yesterday, Neji and Shikamaru- Holy CRAP! Sasuke! There's a bruise on your neck and it looks like a… bite mark?" At this Naruto grinned, "So who is she?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

"And I thought we were best friends! I can't believe you're keeping this from me!" Naruto sarcastically whined about it. "So who gave u 'the loooove bite'?"

Sasuke growled at Naruto, "Shut up already Dobe! It's just a stupid bruise!"

Sasuke walked away from Naruto, not realizing where he was walking he accidentally bumped into someone causing for his books to fall to the ground. He knelt down to pick them up.

"Gomenasai!" he heard a sweet voice. '_"Uchiha-sama!" He heard a girl call him by his sir name. "You can open your eyes now!" her voice like a soft melody playing by his ears. _' his eyes widened as he glance up to 'her'.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't thinking. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno" she smiled toward Sasuke also kneeling down to help him out with his books.

Sasuke's eyes were still widen, '_it's __**her**_'

**a/n: OMG CHAPTER TWO DEDICATED TO ATARANINJA AND UNFORTUNATE EVENTS! OH AND SORRY I FORGOT! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY! PLLLEEEEAAASE REVIEW IF U LIKE IT IF U DON'T… STILL REVIEW! :)**


	3. Who Is She?

**I thank all who reviewed, although I do wish it would go better but oh well reviews are reviews… and I love all of them don't get me wrong! So here goes nothing! Some of you asked and here it is CHAPTER 3! WARNING: It will be going from Sakura's POV to Sasuke's and regular POV so keep and eye out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or Twilight ****J **

"Who Is She?"

'Damn Tsunade spiked my fuckin potion!' Sakura thought as she displayed a small smile to the young guy kneeling to pick up his books she accidentally caused him to drop. In the back of her mind she heard her best friends laughing and giggling to themselves. 'I'll get them back… that's a promise I tend to keep.' Sakura felt kindda bad for dropping this guy's books.

'Might as well help him…' she knelt down, as she was going to help him she felt a metallic taste in her mouth. It felt as though the metallic was strong and it was starting to sting her fangs. 'wait… what's going on? It's hurting like a bitch!' Her eyes were blurring until she caught the sight of the guys neck.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino's voice bearly an audible whisper, but Sakura managed to quickly nod her head 'yes' and act like she wasn't feeling any pain at all. Then her eyes went back to the dark haired guy's neck.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at it, those marks looked very familiar to her. '_ok I'll stop now, I bet it's creeping him out' _**'beside the fact that you're a vampire… trust me deary that is not even close to creepy' **'_shut up_!' **'humph!' **and so the voice in the back of her mind stayed silent.

Sasuke, as he was picking up his things, he notice that it's that girl from his dreams.

He was so mesmerized, he didn't notice her jade eyes slightly change to a light jade with topaz near the center of her pupil then back to jade. 'She's so…' '**HOT!**' 'Hn, it's you again. I thought I locked you up in that small box' '**you can't hide me forever beeotch!**'

Sasuke's vain pumped with boiled blood. 'you idiot.'

"Hello! Earth to Teme! Earth to Teme!" he could hear Naruto's stupid grin form across his face. "Houston we have a problem!" Naruto finished with a roaring chuckle.

"Hn. Dumbass Dobe." Sasuke replied getting up with half his books in hand, Sakura having the other half.

Sakura looked like she might have been two heads shorter than himself but hey, either way she's still cute. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and shook his head, 'damn my inner self!'

Sakura smiled and handed Sasuke his books, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. unless this 'dobe' is right and your name is 'tem'-"

"Sasuke-kun!" then he felt a chill go up his spine. That fake high pitch voice, ugh, how he hates that voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Looks like we're going to have 1st period together!" Karin, the school's popular cheerleader. Naruto, Neji, even Shikamaru somehow fear this girl. She's the sluttiest skank Konoha High has to offer. Every day she comes to school in a very short skirt, and crazy sex hair.

Naruto felt like he puked in his mouth, "Hey Sasuke, either it's a coincidence or-" he was cut off.

"She forced the poor counselor to change her schedule early in the morning." Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino turned to the voice. Hinata just rolled her pearl/topaz eyes and kept monitoring her nails without a care in the world.

"Whoa," Naruto has never seen anyone so… "beautiful…" it was both Ino and Sakura who started to giggle.

Hinata just smirked at him, "Who? Me? Why thank you." she replied before going in the class.

"Sasuke-kun! Aah!" that was what Sasuke heard before he witnessed her fall flat on her face.

Ino just stared in amazment, "If I were her I would think about wearing some type of underwear at least, and those stilettos? So do not go with that outfit." This caused for Sakura to smirk and turn away from the dramatic scene this Karin girl was displaying and looked at Ino, "I'm pretty sure in no time you'd be showing that girl real fashion." Ino smiled, "Nah, just by looking at her, I don't like the bitch." giving her signature toss of her golden hair she walked in the class.

Sakura turned to finish the introductions when the black haired guy walked passed her.

"Well that's rude!" she huffed n puffed and brushed it off. 'oh well…'

She was about to walk in the same door when she felt someone pull her back, "What the?"

"Hey." ew was this douche bag trying to be seductive? GROSS!

Sakura turned around and was met by this guy with white hair and round glasses, "Um hi?"

"My name is Kabuto, I'm a Junior, and I couldn't help the fact that you are so beautiful so I just had to come here and introduce myself." he displayed a smirk.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Um. Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirk widened, "You sound so cute saying my name."

Sakura turned serious and grabbed his hand that was still reastinf on her forarm, "If you ever touch me again I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." as she was saying that she was squeezing his hand not enough to break it but enough to scar him. "and if you even think of man handling me again, say good bye to your hand." with one last squeeze she let him go.

Kabuto didn't realize he was holding his breath in pain until she let him go. Then Sakura's serious face turned into a happy cheery one like how she had it a minute ago. "Oh and by the way, kabuto, you have food stuck between your teeth and it's winking at me… gross" and walked inside the room.

Sakura couldn't help herself but laugh at the sight of a blushing Kabuto, he sure did look like an idiot.

Ino was sitting on top of Sakura's desk talking about the fact that Tsunade spiked Sakura's potion. Hinata was giggling at some stuff Naruto was talking about.

Sasuke just sat there in silence as Karin was bothering him.

"So, like anyways, I finally taught the girl how to do the splits, I was like yay! And she was like oh my god! Karin you will forever be a legendary cheerleader! Even once you graduate next year!" ugh Sasuke hates when girls talk a lot while chewing a piece of gum! It's so disgusting! You know what? Scratch that it's only disgusting if Karin is doing it. He felt like he wanted to sock a bitch in the face right no- oh hell no! Did she just spit all over my neck!

"Karin."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck. Off. Right. Now." he was beyond pissed.

"Sasuke-kun?" her eyes got watery.

"Now." his voice only got more deadlier and quiet.

Karin got up and just walked away with her little minions. Her face was so red she resembled a tomato.

Sakura and Ino just stared with smirks across their faces. "Beeotch…" Ino can be so cruel at times.

Sasuke meanwhile sat in silence and wiped Karins spit off his neck. He accidentally scratched the bruise when a sharp pain ran from the bruise spot all the way to his temple. He groaned in pain when he noticed Sakura was staring at him. Once the pain went away he just kept to himself.

"Damn this teacher is super late!… I like it" Naruto's goofy smile was then washed off when he saw one of his own fan girls staring at him. He shivered in fright. "Is something wrong Naruto-san?" Hinata, even though they just met, felt somehow as if she had known Naruto for some time.

"That's Naomi," Naruto Felt a lump in his throat stop him from talking.

"So… is she all obsessed with you too?" Hinata's curiosity would sometimes take over.

Naomi, she guessed was one of Karin's little minions, was staring at Naruto in a very weird way and glared at Hinata. "Ha, she looks as if though I'm some kind of rare meat she wants to eat for dinner" Naruto muttered.

"I mean, it's ok for girls to admire me the way the majority of them do to Sasuke but Naomi, she's something else, she's a beast." Suddenly Naruto felt at ease, he felt Hinata's little hand going up and down his arm in a comforting way.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." Hinata's words felt so true and honest to his ears, as if she's really capable of standing up for him to this man eating whore follower.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" his eyes beamed with so much life, Hinata was a little jealous.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late I got lost in the road of life." a white haired middle aged man came in reading a orange little book that had to lovers embracing each other. He looked so young yet he had white hair and half his face was covered with a mask.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted across the room.

"Ok, whatever. Hm… Juniors huh? Let's see my first impression is… I don't like you." the entire class sweat dropped. "So since most of you already know each other I'll skip with the introductions." he walked over to his desk ready to take out a chalk to start writing on the board, when his eye caught sight of one of his male students with his arm raised up.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember ever seeing those three hotties over by the windows. So I think it'd be fair for them to introduce themselves especially the blondie." the brown haired jerk just smirked and licked his lips trying to impress Ino.

Ino on the other hand just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

Kakashi just looked into his roster, "Hm, it seem like you're right. But please next time just refrain from the hottie name calling. Out yourself in the girl's shoes, that's just rude."

The brown haired boy just rolled his eyes, "Yes sensei."

"would you girls care to introduce yourselves in front of the class?" Kakashi asked.

Ino was the first one up, "Don't mind if I do."

Once all three were up in the front Ino was the first to go, "My name is Ino, I live by the motto, "live life to it's fullest" I love to shop till I drop, which is sometimes impossible, I don't act like a snob although I look like it, I HATE fake girls who think are the queen b's of this damn school" she glared at Karin and her little followers, "and if you mess with me or anyone of my friends or sisters, I promise you will get your ass kicked."

The whole class erupted in whistles, most of them coming from the males and some from the lesbians. Ino just smirked and cat walked all the way back to her seat leaving Sakura and Hinata behind.

Sakura looked at Hinata, 'you wanna go next?' Hinata reading her mind just nodded, "Hey, my name's Hinata Hyu- umm scratch that I don't think most of you are worthy of knowing my last name" 'that was a close one Hinata.' Sakura sighed. "and well at first I may be quiet and shy but mess with me you will feel my wrath so don't for one second underestimate me or my sisters." then Hinata smiled in a very cheery way and walked away to her seat next to Naruto.

"Damn I want to feel her sexy wrath" cat called a dirty blond moron from across the room.

"I call dibs!" yet another.

Naruto feeling a sense that he had to protect his new friend threw two paper balls at them, "Heeeey? Who threw that?" Naruto just stood up, "What are you going to do about it?" the other males just stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."

Naruto's fan girls just giggled at him and commented on how cute he looks and stuff. Hinata just smiled and thanked him. "It's cool, I don't like those two guys anyway." Naruto smiled

Sakura cleared her throught, "My name is Sakura-" Karin just fake coughed muttering the word 'freak' in between. Sakura chose to ingore it. "like I was saying, yes my hair is naturally pink, my hobbies are BMXing with my sisters and so much more, and I live by the motto, 'dreams are only images in your brain, life is something you live every day so live it up and don't waste it dreaming away' I do believe in anything is possible. I hate fake ass bitches so don't fuck with me," with that she walked back to her seat. While she was on her way some guy decided to be a douche and smack her ass.

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh hell…"

Sakura smiled and turned around facing the guy, "You think you're a badass grabbing my ass huh?" then the next thing the class knew the boy was a good 5 feet away from his desk face down holding his bloody nose.

The tension in the air suddenly broke when Naruto busted out laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened at her strength. She wasn't even as tall as him yet she practically broke the guys nose in two with a single punch! '**she's amazing**' '_shut up inner!_'

Sakura, feeling satisfied, went back to her desk. Kakashi just excused the guy to the nurses office, "well that was… interesting. Well moving on, tomorrow I will have a seating chart on my desk and who ever you sit next to will be your partner for the first 6 weeks. Dismissed." Then right on cue, the bell rang.

After the morning classes were over Sakura and the girls sighed in relief that it was lunch time. Ten-ten was laughing at the gossip Ino just told her about what had happened in Kakashi's class earlier that day.

"Sakura I tought you well!" she faked wiping a tear, "You're all grown up." Sakura just laughed, "You're so silly Ten-ten" Hinata just stayed quiet as if she was thinking to her herself.

Ten-ten laid her arms across the said girls shoulders, "So that Naruto guy seems to be a keeper, huh Hina-chan?" Hinata just smiled, "He's cute." then Ten-ten got a hazy look, "Girls, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ten-ten smirked that hazy look vanishing in her eyes, Hinata looked at her curiously, "What do you me-"

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in the middle of the cafeteria and signaled the girls to sit with them.

Ino giggled and both her and Sakura including Ten-ten started to sing the whole 'Hinata and Naruto, sitting in a tree' song. Hinata just blushed and brushed them off heading towards the table.

"Sit with us!" Naruto demanded more than asked.

Ino just smiled, "Sure we're already here anyway." she was about to pull a chair out when she noticed two feet were laying on it. The feet belonged to some lazy guy who was sleeping on the seat he was occupying.

"Uh Hello? Move you're feet." Ino demanded and she was getting sick and tired of the feeling that most of the guys were checking out her ass.

"Hn… troublesome." he complained yet moved his legs.

"Well it wouldn't be so troublesome if you slept at home instead of the damn cafeteria." Ino started to lecture the sleeping form across from her.

Sakura just sat down and watched as that Sasuke guy was coming in to the lunch room with a flock of fake barbies trailing him. "Poor guy." she muttered. Naruto hearing this just smiled at her, "He has more where that came from."

Sakura just gagged when she saw that one of the girls took out pink lace panties and showered Sasuke with it. Sasuke just walked faster, the flock going their separate ways, to the table and took out some germ-x from his pocket and literally showered himself in it.

"Why don't you just tell them to get a life?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke surprised hearing a girl at his table looked at her. "Hn."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "What ever then I guess I wont help you."

Sasuke just choose to ignore her.

Ten-ten was just looking around, Sakura looking like she was very irritated with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata just chatting away, Ino arguing with the lazy guy she met in advanced calculus, Shikamaru, when she caught the sight of a male brunette walking towards the table she was sitting in.

Naruto greeted him first, "Hey Neji!"

"Hn" his eyes, pearl eyes like Hinata's used to be, looked around the table was it landed to the seat between Ten-ten and Shikamaru.

As he took his seat he greeted the lazy genius next to him who was too busy being lazy and arguing with the blonde.

"Hn. Uchiha." he nodded acknowledging his friend.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke responded.

Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten's eyes widened, 'Holy shit.'

Hinata stopped was she was talking about to Naruto at the sound of the name, 'Hyuuga'

Her eyes widened at the haunting memory, 'Hyuuga?'

'_you're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan!'_

Her eyes widened even more. 'Hy…'

_-whip- 'aah! Stop!'_

'uu…'

'_I should kill you right now!' -whip-_

'ga…'

'_NOOO!'_

Then her vision blurred and everything around her turned black. The last thing she saw was her sister's rising up their seats and Naruto's worried face,

"HINATA!"

**Eh? What do you think? Sorry the POVS change so much idk what's wrong with me. Yay! I updated! Sorry kindda late but I still updated! Please review so I could know if you like it or not please? THANK YOU READERS! -MidnightSaphire**


End file.
